Wind Chill
by Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez
Summary: fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film " wind chill "


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NejiTen

Genre : supernatural & friendship

Summary : " fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film " WIND CHILL " yang ku tonton sampe jam 3 pagi ! soalnya seru dan dalem banget filmnya * mengenang scent" filmnya * ahahaha, kalau punya hati pasti bakal nangis nonton filmnya ( readers : film horor masa bikin nangis ?) apalah ? YANG PENTING WAJIB BACA * di timpuk

Author : authorXtobi

Rated : T

WIND CHILL ….

Suatu siang di sebuah kelas kampus konoha …

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan di cepol dua ( tenten ) tengah santai menunggu ulangan selesai ,ya dia sedang menghadapi ulangan musim dingin saat itu ,waktu itu adalah hari natal dan perkuliahan akan di liburkan ..

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dalam handphonenya ..

From : +812xxxxxxxx

Apa kau sudah selesai

Perempuan itu pun segera membalas pesan tersebut

To : +812xxxxxxxx

Ya

From : +812xxxxxxxx

Bagaimana kau pulang

To : +812xxxxxxxx

Bus/bis

From : +812xxxxxxxx

Mengapa tak kau lihat saja di papan pengumuman

KRIIIIING ,bel kampus tersebut berbunyi menandakan ulangan tersebut selesai

Segera tenten menutup phonecellnya dan membereskan kertas ulangan miliknya untuk dikumpulkan ke depan kelas

Ketika ia berjalan menuju depan kelas, seorang lelaki dengan cepat tak sengaja menabraknya , BRUK

" berengsek " ucap tenten ,setelah ia mengumpulkan lembar ulangannya ia pun pergi keluar kampus menuju papan pengumuman yang berada di depan kampus

Setelah sampai, ia mencari-cari secarik kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman tersebut

SREEET ia merobek secarik kertas lalu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya

" DI CARI SEORANG REKAN UNTUK PERJALANAN PULANG … "

**23 DESEMBER**

Tenten menghampiri sebuah mobil berwarna coklat

" apa kau tidak bisa parkir di luar lapangan " Tanya tenten tersebut agak kesal

" a..aa…a..maaf " jawab seorang lelaki dengan mata berwarna lavender serta rambut hitam lurus ( Neji ) dari dalam mobil

Lalu , tenten menuju garasi belakang mobil neji tersebut, dan neji memencet tombol dari dalam mobil ,Dan garasi belakang mobil tersebut pun terbuka ,

tenten kaget melihat isi jok belakang tersebut penuh dengan barang-barang serta tas-tas besar

" bagaimana aku menaruh koper ku " Tanya tenten

" oh, maaf atas itu, aku sedang kabur dari apartemen ku " jawab neji " biar aku yang urus ini " lanjutnya mencoba membantu

" tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri " bentak tenten

" umm, baiklah " jawab neji menjauh dan kembali ke dalam mobil

" oh…ini sangat berantakan lebih baik ini ku keluarkan saja " ucap tenten lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan ia letakkan di pinggir jalan ,lalu ia masukkan koper miliknya di celah yang masih muat untuk koper hitamnya

2 menit kemudian ….

" uhh.. " keluh tenten yang tampak kesusahan membuka pintu mobil neji

" oh, maaf. Maklum mobil ini sudah tua " lalu neji membukakan pintu tersebut dari dalam

tenten duduk disamping neji dan menatapnya kesal

" aku tak menyangka mobil yang ku tumpangi ,jauh dengan apa yang ku perkirakan . dan, kaca mobil ini " sambil menunjuk kaca mobil di sampingnya " tak bisa menutup rapat " lanjutnya

Neji diam ..

" udaranya semakin dingin " ucap tenten lalu mencoba menyalakan pemanas yang ada di mobil neji " ada apa dengan pemanasnya " Tanya tenten pada neji

"hmm.. pemanasnya tidak bagus, maaf " jawab neji

" hh.. " keluh tenten " kurasa aku harus tetap memakai baju hangat ini " lanjutnya sambil merapatkan baju hangatnya sambil melirik neji kecut

" oh, baiklah kita jalan " ucap neji segera menancap gas dan meyetir mobilnya

Di dalam perjalanan …

" kemana tujuan mu " Tanya neji sambil mengemudikan mobilnya

" ke windville " ( karena konoha beda ama dgn film WIND CHILL, mka kita anggap begitu saja * di sorakin masashi kishimoto + readers *XDD ) jawab tenten " dimana rumah mu " Tanya tenten

" sunville " jawab neji

" ya, berarti perjalanan kita searah " ucap tenten lega

lalu, phonecell tenten berbunyi dan ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut ..

" ya , hallo " jawab nya ,tampak neji di sampingnya bosan melihat tenten di sampingnya tampak sibuk berbincang

Tak lama kemudian …

" oh, baiklah kurasa aku harus menutup telepon karena pengemudi disampingku terlihat gelisah " ucap tenten pada lawan bicaranya di telpon sambil menatap neji disampingnya tersebut yang masih menyetir sambil memasang wajah bosan

" kenapa kau terlihat resah seperti itu " Tanya tenten

" aku hanya merasa tidak enak jika orang disampingku asyik mengobrol " jawab neji ,lalu menatap perempuan di sampingnya tersebut

JEPREEEET ,suara kamera handphone

" oh, hentikan itu " ucap neji mengalihkan wajahnya ,sementara tenten lalu memasukkan phonecellnya ke dalam tas

" bagaimana dengan natal mu " Tanya neji membuka pembicaraan

" yah, aku mendapatkan dua kalkun saat natal ,pertama di rumah ayah ku, dan setelah itu di rumah ibuku . dan juga dua kado natal yang berbeda dari masing-masing toko hadiah. Bagaimana natal mu " Tanya tenten balik

" tak ada yang menarik " jawab neji singkat

" kapan kita akan sampai " Tanya tenten sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil tersebut sambil memperhatikan pemandangan lembah-lembah disisi jalan yang tertutup salju ,ya saat itu musim dingin dan salju bertaburan di sisi-sisi jalan yang mereka lewati itu

" mungkin 5-6 jam " jawab neji

" kita belum berkenalan " ucap tenten

" neji " ucap neji

" dan, aku tenten " ucap tenten

" umm.. sebenarnya aku berbohong " ucap neji tiba-tiba dan penuh dengan rasa bersalah

" apa maksudmu kau berbohong " Tanya tenten bingung dengan kata-kata neji ,kepalanya masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan neji barusan

" aku…aku sebenarnya adalah penggemar gelap mu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu , a..aku berpikir kau gadis yang keren dan sangat menarik ,namun aku tidak berani untuk menyapa mu .jadi aku hanya diam-diam mengamatimu dan sebenarnya rumah ku di jalan " * ehehe, lagi-lagi harus kita ibaratkan yaa * ucap neji jujur

" apa " Tanya tenten kaget " ,itu hanya beberapa blok dari kampus konoha " lanjut tenten dengan wajah tak percaya

" aku sudah mencari tempat tinggalmu dan sengaja menempelkan pengumuman itu di papan pengumuman kampus konoha " ucap neji

P.O.V

Saat tenten berada di kelas kampusnya ,rupanya neji adalah teman sekelasnya dan duduk di belakang tempat duduk tenten ,hingga ia leluasa melihat isi pesan masuk tenten waktu itu

Nejilah yang mengirim pesan masuk tersebut pada tenten * nah, ini saya masih bingung bagaimana ceritanya *

Neji lah yang tidak sengaja menabrak tenten ,karna ia terburu-buru

Nejilah yang sengaja menempel pengumuman tersebut dengan berbohong tentang tempat tinggalnya dan disesuaikan agar searah dengan tempat tinggal tenten

Karena liburan, tenten kesulitan mencari transportasi mudik. Jadi, ketika ia melihat pengumuman yang rupanya di tempelkan neji di papan pengumuman ,tenten tertarik dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan naik mobil itu saja,meskipun sebelumnya tenten sama sekali belum mengenal neji

END P.O.V

" kenapa kau melakukan ini " Tanya tenten tidak percaya

" aku hanya ingin bersamamu ,dan melakukan perjalanan selama 6 jam bersamamu " jawab neji masih bersalah dengan tindakannya tersebut

" jadi kau berpura-pura hanya agar bisa mengajak ku naik mobil bersama " Tanya tenten panik

" ya..a..aku minta maaf … " ucap neji

" hhhhh " tenten menghela nafas berat ,ia masih tak percaya dengan ini

" dan untuk semua ini ,aku membeli banyak makanan kesukaanmu untuk perjalanan panjang kita " ucap neji sedikit tersenyum

" makanan kesukaan ku " Tanya tenten

" ya, nasi kari, jagung bakar , sushi , sashimi , roti panggang , salad , puding coklat …. " kata-kata neji terpotong

" puding coklat , kau bahkan tau itu " Tanya tenten yang sekarang ingin menangis betapa neji mengetahui dirinya

" ya " jawab neji santai

" aku ingin jika kita sampai di pom bensin selanjutnya kita berhenti, aku ingin buang air kecil " pinta tenten yang sekarang bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

45 menit kemudian …

" itu pom bensin yang kau inginkan " ucap neji memarkir mobilnya di depan pom bensin tersebut ,lalu membukakan pintu untuk tenten

" ohh..aku tak bisa jalan " keluh tenten " aku sangat kebelet " lanjutnya

" baiklah biar ku gendong kau sampai kedalam " ucap neji lalu membiarkan tenten menaiki punggung bidangnya

Di dalam sebuah supermarket kecil milik pom bensin tersebut …

" baiklah dimana toiletnya " Tanya neji pada pemilik pom bensin

" sebelah sana " jawab pemilik bensin yang terlihat sudah tua

" terimakasih, tuan " ucap neji

" sudah turunkan aku, kau tak bisa ikut aku ke dalam toilet " ucap tenten lalu turun dari punggung neji sambil membawa tas kecil nya dan berjalan masuk ke pintu tersebut

" baiklah , aku akan menunggu disini " sahut neji

Setelah tenten membuka kenop pintu tersebut ternyata masih ada sebuah café kecil ,lalu ia terus berjalan sampai menemukan toilet kecil di ujung café tersebut ,tampak seorang lelaki tua memperhatikannya

Di dalam toilet …

tenten lalu menutup pintu toilet dan meletakkan tas kecilnya di atas meja di dalam toilet tersebut

Tak berapa lama kemudian saat tenten ingin keluar dari toilet tersebut

" ahhhh " keluhnya mencoba membuka pintu toilet yang rupanya terkunci dari luar

" siapa yang mengunci ku, buka, buka pintu ini,, hoooiii " teriaknya yang masih membuka pintu tersebut

Lalu ia naik ke atas meja dan berteriak kembali melalui ventilasi udara yang terletak di atas pintu

" siapapun disana, tolong aku, aku terkunci " teriaknya berharap ada orang mendengarnya dan menolongnya

" ayolah,ayolah " kini ia mulai menarik keras gagang pintu tersebut hingga membuat gagang tersebut copot " ya ampun " ucapnya makin gelisah lalu memsang gagang pintu tersebut dan dengan sekali ia putar kenop pintunya

Sementara dengan neji dan pemilik pom bensin tersebut ,tanpa sepengetahuan tenten ,neji menanyakan sesuatu pada pemilik bensin tersebut

" apakah anda mengetahui jalan potong yang lebih pendek dari jalan tol " Tanya neji pada pemilik pom bensin

" umm..ya..sebuah jalan potong ya..route 606 begitulah istilahnya " jawab pemilik pom bensin tersebut " anak muda, sebaiknya kau lebih mengikuti jalur tol yang lebih aman " lanjut pemilik pom bensin tersebut tampak memperingatkan neji

Berpindah dengan tenten…

SREEK ,pintu tersebut terbuka dengan mudahnya ,tenten bingung lalu berlari menuju neji yang tampak berbincang dengan pemilik pom bensin

" apa kau tidak mendengar aku berteriak ,aku terkunci disana " tenten marah dan membentak-bentak neji yang sedang berbincang dengan pemilik pom bensin

" hah , apa, aku tidak mendengar apapun " jawab neji

Tenten terdiam sejenak " sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo kita jalan lagi " ajak tenten sambil menarik baju hangat neji yang ditangannya sudah banyak membawa air mineral yang sudah dibelinya di supermarket kecil tersebut

" ku harap kalian tetap pada jalan tol " teriak pemilik pom bensin tersebut

" ini ambillah " ucap tenten sambil menawarkan beberapa lembar uang pada neji " kau kan sudah mau melakukan perjalanan ini " lanjutnya

" tidak, kurasa pada teman tak seperti itu " jawab neji

" apa kau sudah mengisi bensinnya " Tanya tenten

" ya " jawab yang lelaki lalu segera menancap gas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

Tak jauh dari pom bensin ketika neji mengemudikan mobilnya ,ia melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan ROUTE 606 di pinggir jalan yang diceritakan pemilik pom bensin tadi ,neji punya rencana lain

SRIIIITTTT ,suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan jalan

" apa yang kau lakukan ,mengapa kita keluar jalan tol " Tanya tenten curiga

" tenang saja ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan , " jawab neji

" kau gila, nanti kita tersesat " kini tenten benar-benar panik

" ini rute 606 , aku dengar pemandangan disini terlihat indah ketika sedang tertutup salju ,dan aku ingin menunjukkan keindahan itu pada mu " sahut neji mencoba menenangkan

" tidak , sebaiknya kita berputar dan kembali ke jalan tol " bentak tenten

Namun neji tetap berkeras kalau jalan potong yang ia ambil benar-benar nyaman .dan benar saja tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil menuju arah yang berlawanan menabrak mobil mereka dari arah depan

Mobil mereka terbalik di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang ditutupi salju tebal ,akibat kecelakaan itu Mereka berdua yang berada di dalam mobil pingsan dan mengalami luka parah

**PUKUL O6.25 SORE . . .**

tenten terbangun, kepalanya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan tersebut , ia lihat neji di sampingnya mengalami luka di kepalanya ..tenten keluar dari mobil dan memainkan handphonenya mencari bantuan

" sial " keluhnya tak mendapatkan sinyal ,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya

" apa yang kau lakukan disini " Tanya neji mengagetkan tenten

" sedang mencari sinyal untuk menghubungi 911 " jawab tenten yang terlihat putus asa

" bagaimana " Tanya neji

" tak bisa " jawab tenten lagi

" kita harus kembali ke mobil " ajak neji

" ini aneh ,mobil yang menabrak kita mengapa hilang tanpa bekas " gumam tenten

Di dalam mobil ..

" uhhh, mobilnya mogok " keluh neji mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil namun tak bisa

" dan pemanas mobil mu hampir tidak berfungsi " sahut tenten yang mulai merasa kedinginan akibat cuaca dingin

" gawat,pasti bensin mobil mau habis akibat kecelakaan tadi " pikir neji ( dan benar saja )

" aku lapar " ucap tenten tiba-tiba

" aku kan sudah menyediakan makanan untuk kita, tunggulah aku akan mengambil bungkusan dibelakang " ucap neji tampak gembira

" bungkusan, ohhh..aku tidak sengaja meninggalnya di pinggir jalan sebelum kita berangkat tadi " sahut tenten

" apa " Tanya neji marah

" a..aku minta maaf " ucap tenten " aku tidak tahu kalau …. " lanjutnya

" sudahlah, kurasa aku punya sebungkus permen yang ku tinggalkan seminggu yang lalu " ucap neji sambil mencari-cari bungkusan permen di kursi belakang …

" ini " ucap neji sambil memberikan permen pada tenten ,dan tenten memakannya

Tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil tenten melihat beberapa bayangan melintas diluar mobil neji …

" hei , ada orang " ucap tenten tiba-tiba lalu keluar dari mobil mencari orang-orang yang melintas di mobil tadi ,neji mengikuti

Setelah mencari-cari bersama neji , tenten ternyata sadar bahwa mereka bukan manusia melainkan sosok hantu dan merupakan hantu pastor-pastor ,sampai ketika salah satu sosok tersebut menoleh dan menampakkan wajah buruknya

**PUKUL 23.11 MALAM**

" hhhhhhhhh " neji dan tenten sama-sama terbangun dari tidur mereka rupanya tadi mereka bermimpi ,namun mereka merasa bahwa tadi adalah nyata

" auwwww " teriak neji keras rupanya tangannya terjepit sesuatu di dalam mobilnya hingga membuat tangannya berdarah ( saya gak tau ,soalnya waktu nonton itu film, gak tau apa yang membuat tangan pemerannya terjepit hhe..gomen * dilemparin pake tomat oleh readers * )

" astaga " ucap tenten kaget ,segera ia sedikit membuka baju hangatnya

" oh..aku sudah tak tertarik " ucap neji melihat tenten dengan cepat menempelkan tangan neji yang berdarah ke perutnya

" tak apa, kau terkena radang kedinginan ,mukamu pucat " ucap tenten yang kini duduk dipangkuan neji yang masih kesakitan dengan tangannya yang berdarah

" dari mana kau tahu " Tanya neji

" kemah ski " jawab tenten singkat " bagaimana,apa kau sudah mulai hangat " Tanya tenten

" ya, maaf sebelumnya " jawab neji " hei " lanjut neji

" hmmm " ucap tenten yang kini juga mulai merasa kedinginan dan mencoba menyalakan radio di dalam mobil tua neji

" jika kita selamat, lain kali aku akan menyapa mu dan tidak akan menjadi pengecut seperti hari ini " ucap neji yang merasa sedikit hangat memeluk tenten

" dan kau akan melakukan ini " kini tenten duduk dan mencium kening neji lembut lalu kembali duduk dipangkuan neji sambil menempelkan kembali telapak tangan neji keperutnya

" aku tak menyangka ,makanan yang ku beli mahal untukmu ternyata kau tinggal begitu saja di pinggir jalan " neji mencoba menghibur suasana

" hmm..aku akan menggantinya nanti " tenten tersenyum lembut

Tiba-tiba tampak mobil menghampiri mereka ,rupanya sosok seorang polisi datang menghampiri mereka

" apa yang kalian lakukan ,ayo keluar dan jelaskan, aku menilang kalian ,jika kalian tak ingin apa-apa ku rasa kita bisa membuat perjanjian " ucap polisi tersebut lalu menunggu didekat mobil patrolinya

" gawat ,kau punya berapa " ucap tenten

" 4 dollar " jawab neji mengambil semua uang di dompetnya " biar aku yang keluar " lanjut neji

" tidak, kau tau kan ini akan mudah jika dengan rayuan " ucap tenten lalu keluar menghampiri polisi tersebut

" um.. maaf ..aku ingin meminta tolong pada anda …mobil kami terjebak akibat tabrak lari …bi..bisakah anda membantu kami … " tenten memohon namun,

" ku rasa sebaiknya kau masuk kemobil ku " ucap polisi tersebut memiliki niat jahat

" ta..tapi maaf ..teman ku terluka parah .. " sahut tenten ,namun polisi tersebut memaksa tenten untuk masuk kedalam mobil patrolinya .merasa di ancam tenten segera berlari kembali kedalam polisi tersebut mengejar tenten

Setelah tenten berhasil masuk dalam mobil, polisi yang mencoba memaksa tenten kembali untuk bersamanya ,neji muncul dan memukul polisi tersebut dari belakang

" menjauh darinya, berengsek " ucap neji sambil memukulkan kayu besar ke polisi tersebut . ternyata polisi tersebut bukanlah manusia melainkan hantu .hantu polisi tersebut hilang begitu saja setelah di pukul neji …

Kini neji dan tenten kembali kedalam mobil …

" kurasa ia hantu " ucap neji " dan mencoba membahayakan mu " lanjut neji

" oh, tidak diluar ada badai salju .ini bisa membuatmu semakin kedinginan " ucap tenten sambil menutup jendela mobil neji yang tidak tertutup rapat itu dengan selotip dan Koran …

" tikungan route 606 terkenal rawan kecelakaan, tewasnya seorang wanita setelah diperkosa oleh oknum polisi di tempat itu. Peristiwa tersebut di saksikan oleh misionaris yang kebetulan melintas disana. " ucap tenten membaca sebuah berita " bagaimana menurutmu " Tanya tenten pada neji yang terbaring kedinginan di mobilnya

" kurasa hantu polisi tadilah yang menyebabkan mobil kita tertabrak " jawab neji yang tampak makin kedinginan

" apa kau berpikir hantu polisi itu menghantui tikungan ini dan menyebabkan kecelakaan " pikir tenten " lalu, bagaimana dengan beberapa hantu yang kita lihat tadi " Tanya tenten lagi

" entahlah " jawab neji ,tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam melintasi mobil mereka kembali tenten tampak ketakutan sambil merapatkan dirinya pada neji

Kini mobil mereka terasa diguncang oleh beberapa orang dari luar ,neji yang terluka membawa tenten yang ketakutan berpindah kekursi belakang ,mereka sama-sama ketakutan dan saling berpelukan .tak lama kemudian lampu mobil neji mulai meredup hingga pada akhirnya padam .hantu-hantu yang mengganggu mereka rupanya ingin masuk namun karena neji dan tenten berada dalam mobil ,hantu itu tidak bisa masuk dan mereka pergi meninggalkan neji dan tenten

" sudah, mereka sudah pergi " ucap neji menenagkan tenten ,tenten masih ketakutan

" kita harus berjaga-jaga ,neji kau tidur duluan .dan biar aku yang berjaga pertama " pinta tenten " akan ku nyalakan radio lagi " lanjut tenten

Neji tampak semakin kedinginan mukanya memucat pasi dan menggigil hebat .. tenten semakin khawatir dengan neji sementara ia juga kedinginan akibat badai salju yang semakin memburuk .sosok hantu polisi tersebut muncul kembali ..kini ia memecahkan kaca mobil dan menarik paksa tenten keluar dari mobil .ia menyeret paksa tenten masuk kedalam mobil patrolinya .ketika tenten duduk di kursi belakang ,ia dibawa dalam peristiwa 40 tahun yang lalu …

Tenten menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang juga dipaksa polisi yang sama pada 40 tahun yang lalu ,wanita tersebut dibawa masuk kedalam mobil patroli oleh polisi dan lehernya dicekik

Sementara dalam dunia nyata …

Neji mencoba membangunkan tenten yang bermimpi sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa dicekik …

" tenten … tenten ..sadarlah " ucap neji panik mengguncang tubuh tenten … tenten bangkit sejenak lalu kembali terbaring ...

Dalam dunia mimpi tenten …

Polisi tersebut semakin kuat mencekik wanita didepannya ,namun dari arah belakang ada seorang pria memukulkan kayu besar pada polisi tersebut seperti yang dilakukan neji

**PUKUL 04.35 PAGI**

Tenten terbangun dari alam mimpinya yang mengerikan … ia melihat disampingnya neji masih terjaga meski kini ia masih kediginan

" kau sudah bangun … kita pasti selamatkan ,tenten " ucap neji sambil menggigil

" ya…ya …kita akan selamat " ucap tenten tersenyum pada neji ,tenten kini melihat keluar kaca depan mobil,ia melihat sebuah tiang telepon diantara pepohonan ,tenten berpikir sejenak

" neji, apa kau menyimpan sebuah pesawat telepon " Tanya tenten

" ya " jawab neji pelan ,suaranya hampir tak kedengaran oleh tenten ,tenten segera mengambil pesawat telepon tersebut dan bersiap keluar mobil ,

" apa yang akan kau lakukan, kita harus tetap berada dalam mobil " Tanya neji khawatir

" tak apa. Aku akan mencoba memanjat tiang telepon tersebut dan akan menghubungi 911 untuk mengirim bantuan ,untuk menyelamatkanmu " jawab tenten

" tapi bagaimana jika hantu itu membahayakanmu lagi " neji benar-benar khawatir

" kau bisa menyalakan klakson jika hantu itu mendekati ku ,dan aku berjanji akan cepat berlari kembali kedalam mobil ,kau mengerti .aku berjanji " ucap tenten sambil mencium kening neji lagi .neji hanya mengangguk pelan .tenten keluar mobil dan segera berlari tiang telepon .ia memanjat satu persatu batang kayu yang terdapat disisi-sisi tiang tersebut

" aku harus bisa melakukan ini ,hanya ada satu kesempatan " ucap tenten ditengah badai salju ,rambutnya yang dicepol kini sudah terurai berantakan tertiup angin kencang tersebut .ia membuka kotak pengaman telepon tersebut dan memasang sambungan telepon di tangannya .hampir ia tergelincir ,namun ia berhasil ia menghubungi 911 dan tersambung …

" hallo ,911 disini ada yang bisa kami Bantu " ucap seorang wanita yang mengangkat telepon tenten

" tolong..tolong … aku dan teman ku terjebak badai salju di tikungan route 606 ,aku mohon cepatlah kirim bantuan karena temanku terluka parah … " ucap tenten semakin panik

" maaf..bisa anda ulangi " ucap wanita itu lagi

TIIIT..TITTT…TIIITT.. sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja … tenten frustasi dan berniat ke mobil …

Saat ia turun dan terjatuh di tumpukan salju ..di depannya muncul sosok hantu wanita yang 40 tahun lalu meninggal akibat polisi yang menerornya … tenten kaget sejenak lalu kembali kedalam mobil

" neji, aku sudah berhasil menghubungi 911 kita akan selamat .. kita akan selamat " tenten sedikit lega lalu memandang neji

" neji … neji " tenten membangunkan neji yang tertidur ,mukanya pucat ,dan hanya diam .malang, neji rupanya sudah meninggal dan tak bisa bertahan lagi akibat kedinginan * howaaa…author nangis darah ( -_-" ) *

" tidak ..tidak …kita akan selamat …ku mohon bangunlah….neji… " tenten berteriak kini air matanya benar-benar berlinang * jiaa * tenten memeluk tubuh neji yang tak bernyawa itu ,ia menangis sedih * huhuhu *

Kini tenten menyeret mayat neji keluar mobil dengan rasa sedih … tak lama sebuah mobil muncul mendekati mereka … ternyata itu adalah orang yang datang untuk memberi bantuan setelah tenten berhasil menghubungi 911 ..

" aku datang untuk membantu mu " ucap seorang pria tua menghampiri tenten

Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memandang neji

" sayang sekali " ucap pria tua itu prihatin

Tenten dan pria tua tersebut naik dalam mobil ,sedangkan mayat neji ditaruh dibelakang mobil …

" apa kau tahu mengenai tikungan ini " Tanya tenten sedih

" ya " jawab pria tua tersebut sejenak memandang ke arah tenten " dulu, ada seorang wanita tewas setelah diperkosa polisi setempat dan mayatnya di buang begitu saja kedalam hutan , dan pria yang mencoba menolong wanita tersebut juga tewas dibantai polisi tersebut … dan dulu juga ada sebuah keluarga terjebak dalam badai salju seperti kalian mereka tewas membeku ,keesokan harinya para petugas butuh 4 jam untuk menyelamatkan mayat mereka " lanjutnya menceritakan

" bagaimana dengan para pastur " Tanya tenten

" menurut kabar mereka semua tewas kedinginan di kasur mereka masing-masing ,dan katanya rumah mereka tak jauh dari lokasi kalian tadi .sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu mengapa bisa pastur-pastur tersebut meninggal begitu saja " jawab pria tua

" lalu,bagaimana dengan polisi tersebut " Tanya tenten makin penasaran

" malang ,polisi tersebut menerima ajalnya .suatu hari polisi tersebut mabuk berat sambil mengemudi karena hilang kendali, mobilnya terbalik lalu terbakar tak menyisakan mayatnya .menurut orang-orang yang pernah melintas disini hantu polisi itu selalu menyebabkan kecelakaan yang sama berulang setiap malam natal dan dan menghantui tikungan ini " jawab pria tua tersebut sambil mengemudikan mobilnya

Ketika mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju jalan utama , hantu polisi jahat tersebut kembali muncul dan membuat mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang sama …

" ada apa ini … kenapa tom ( teman si pria tua ) berpatroli sepagi ini … aneh … " ucap pria tua

Tenten menyadari kalau itu bukan tom tapi hantu polisi itu lagi " itu bukan tom " ucap tenten

Benar, mobil mereka terbalik kembali ,tenten kini mengalami luka parah darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya ,mukanya pucat seperti yang dialami neji .. sementara pria tua ,ia juga mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya .namun mereka berdua masih selamat

" aw ,, aku akan melihat keadaan mayat temanmu dulu " ucap pria tua sambil kesakitan lalu turun dari mobil

Tenten juga turun dari mobil ,aneh ,ia melihat mobil tua neji yang terperangkap tumpukkan salju tak jauh dari ia berdiri sekarang .tenten sadar ini ulah hantu polisi tersebut …namun anehnya lagi kini mobil yang menabraknya barusan tak jauh terbakar ,dan pria tua mencoba menolong pengemudi didalamnya

" jangan…jangan " tenten memperingatkan .. tiba-tiba ada sosok pastur menghampiri pengemudi mobil yang terbakar tersebut .pengemudi tersebut rupanya polisi yang mengalami kecelakaan .tenten dan si pria tua hanya memperhatikan

" apa yang mereka lakukan " Tanya pria tua bingung

Namun pastur-pastur tersebut tak memperdulikan tenten dan pria tua … mereka menghampiri polisi yang meminta pertolongan ..

" tolong aku … bapak … hahahaha…aku memang berdosa " ucap polisi tersebut dalam keadaan mabuk namun juga terjepit akibat mobilnya terbalik dan terbakar

Salah satu pastur tersebut diam sejenak lalu melihat sebuah salib kecil yang tergantung di mobil polisi tersebut .. bukannya menolong polisi ia malah mengambil salib tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan polisi itu begitu saja .kesal,polisi tersebut berteriak marah

" hahaha….aku memang berdosa … bapak…tolong aku….haaa…..pergilah kau keneraka " teriaknya kesakitan kini api membakar habis tubuhnya dan polisi tersebut berubah menjadi sosok hantu polisi yang mengerikan dengan tubuhnya yang terbakar

Pria tua mencoba menolongnya dan mendekati polisi tersebut, ia belum sadar bahwa itu adalah hantu polisi yang jahat

Lalu,hantu polisi tersebut menyentuh lengan si pria tua dan membuatnya membeku hingga tewas

Tenten semakin ketakutan dan berlari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri dari polisi jahat tersebut…

Tenten terbangun kaget dalam mobil tua neji …. Ia bermimpi lagi ,ia memandang neji disampingnya…neji memang benar sudah meninggal … tenten menangis dan berteriak

" tiiiiiidaaaakkkkkk " ia berteriak sambil memeluk neji erat …

Tenten terdiam sejenak ia masih memeluk neji … ia menghapus air matanya ketika ia melihat arwah neji berdiri di luar mobil …. Tenten segera keluar mobil dan melihat arwah neji ,mukanya tak pucat lagi malah mukanya bersinar dan tersenyum memandang tenten … sementara pagi mulai menyongsong dan badai salju berhenti ..

" aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kan " ucap arwah neji ,ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku baju hangatnya

" aku minta maaf sudah mempersulitmu … seandainya aku langsung mengajak berkenalan denganmu tanpa harus melakukan perjalanan bodoh ini,mengkin kita sudah berteman … " ucap neji ,tenten hanya diam

" mungkin ini akan menjadi kisah manis yang lucu " lanjut neji lalu berjalan kesuatu tempat mencoba menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan itu kepada tenten

Tenten yang terluka parah mengikuti neji melangkah jauh di depannya ,mereka melewati rumah yang terbakar yang merupakan rumah pastur-pastur di hutan tersebut . tenten sempat terjatuh tubuhnya lemah namun neji berhenti sejenak sambil memandang tenten dan tenten kembali bangkit mengikuti neji melangkah

Rupanya jalan yang ditunjukkan neji membawa tenten kembali ke pom bensin yang mereka singgahi sebelumnya

Tenten kaget ,sementara neji yang berada jauh didepannya berdiri sambil menatap langit

Sekarang tenten mendapat perawatan yang memadai dari petugas yang membantunya …

" kau tak apa " Tanya petugas .tenten hanya menggeleng …tenten melihat polisi yang sudah mengambil jenazah neji yang tadinya tertinggal di tempat kecelakaan …

Tenten meneteskan air matanya dan mencari sesuatu di saku baju hangatnya … handphonenya … di sana terdapat foto neji saat mengemudi sambil memandang tenten saat perjalanan yang sempat tenten ambil ….

Tenten menatap layar handphonenya … tenten menatap foto neji … satu-satunya kenangan yang akan selalu di lihatnya… neji …

**X THE END X**


End file.
